An Everlasting Love
by Kopi Luwak
Summary: Suatu saat nanti, akankah ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya sungguh telah terbalas? -ON HIATUS - -
1. Chapter 1

An Everlasting Love

Summary: Bisakah aku berhenti mencintainya, orang yang membenciku? / Dia milikku. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun merebutnya./ Hanya melihat senyumnya -meskipun bukan untuknya, apakah itu sudah cukup?/ Ia baru sadar, hatinya terbelah menjadi dua. Satu belahan jiwanya yang nyata di hadapannya, dan yang lain.. kini telah tiada./ Bisakah ia meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengulangi waktu?

.

.

.

Warning! Yaoi, OOC, Gaje.

Check it out!

.

.

.

.

A. Prologue

Namja itu berdiri, terpaku. Ia menggenggam secarik kertas, dan menatap kosong ruangan rumah sakit itu, tempat dimana ia biasa menjenguknya, akhir-akhir ini.

Bagai tersadar, ia berlari melintasi tangga, melewati lorong yang seolah mempercepat waktu. Langit seolah menangis, gerimis beberapa saat lalu berubah menjasdi hujan deras.

Dan seolah mengabaikannya, ia berlari menembus hujan itu, dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dicarinya takkan kembali, ia memperlambat larinya. Dibawah cahaya tiang lampu, juga cahaya bulan, ia membuka kertas yang tadi diberikan untuknya.

_ Hujan itu menyenangkan, karena takkan ada yang mengetahui aku menangis atau tidak.__  
_Kali ini ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Setidaknya, untuk kali ini saja, ia menangisi orang yang dikhianatinya. Untuk saat ini saja, ia ingin mengenang kenangan yang datang dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan untuk saat ini saja...

Biarkan ia menangisi setiap jengkal hatinya, yang baru ia sadari tertambat dalam dirinya, rasa cinta, yang ia yakin terlambat, yang tak pernah mati untuknya...

XOX

_Kau tahu tentang penyesalan? Aku tahu._

_Aku berharap semoga kau tak pernah mengetahuinya._

_Kau tahu tentang rasa sakit? Aku merasakannya._

_Kuharap kau tak pernah merasakannya._

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kecewa? Aku tahu._

_Aku selalu berharap supaya kau tak pernah merasakannya._

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dibenci? Aku mengalaminya._

_Jadi aku tak ingin kau mengalaminya._

_Kau tahu rasanya kasih sayang? Aku tak tahu._

_Maka aku ingin kau terus merasakannya._

_Kau tahu rasanya cinta? Aku tak tahu, dan tak pernah merasakannya._

_Dan aku berharap, semoga kau terus mengalaminya._

__TBC, atau END?

A/N : Jujur, buat Breathing on The Coagulating You, saya habis ide. Tapi saya coba bikin sekuelnya. Makasih udah sempetin review buat tuh fanfic abal :) udahlah.

Review ya?


	2. A Silent Way (Edited)

An Everlasting Love

Disclaimer : Hanya memiliki cerita

Warn : Boys Love, Gender switch/ Gender-bender, OOC, Typo, Gaje. Chapter ini masih flashback. Gak urut lagi. Maaf.. ^^

A/N (1)

Maaf, saya sudah terlalu lama tidak mengupdate fanfic ini. Dan dengan kurangajarnya saya belum membuat chapter dalam bentuk sebenar-benarnya chapter. Soal Yemin, berbahagialah Raincluster-oppa (yang sekarang menjadi Lightnathan-oppa), karena entah kenapa saya tidak jadi membuatnya. Jika diplotkan lagi, memang Yesung dan Sungmin tidak bisa disambung-sambungkan kecuali mungkin pada sedikit dialog. Untuk para Yemin-shipper (kalau ada), maafkan saya, karena saya merasa seperti PHP. Maafkan saya~

.

.

.

.

B. Chapter 1 (atau Prolog (2)?)

A Silent Way.

.

.

.

.

_Untukmu, yang mencintainya._

.

Pernahkah kau merasakan perasaan perih yang teramat sangat, namun kau malah menginginkan merasakan keperihan itu?

Kau mencintainya. Hanya itu.

Kau yakin kalau kau sanggup untuk tersenyum saat momen yang sangat kau hindari?

Kau yakin kau masih sanggup untuk berkata _"Selamat"_?

Aku tahu. Demi perasaan sang pendamping darinya.

Teruskan, kalau kau memang sanggup melakukannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Untuknya, yang mencintai sesosok itu._

.

Dia disana! Demi Tuhan- sosok itu..

Sesosok lelaki rapuh itu-

Ia yang berkursi roda.

Hanya sedetik..

Kemudian menghilang.

Namun mengapa ia merasa kehilangan?

Mengapa kepekatan kerinduan itu semakin mengungkungnya?

.

.

.

_'Aku tak ingin malam seperti ini akan berakhir.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Malam.._

_Bayangan.._

_Kegelapan...'_

_Ia mendesah sarat kesesakan yang tak kunjung meluruh menggerogoti asa dari dirinya yang hanya tersisa setengah dari yang ia sanggup mengingatnya. Desau malam adalah teman setianya selama lima tahun terakhir. _

_Atau hanya ia yang berpikir begitu?_

_'Selama itu masih sanggup menyembunyikan sosokku dan rasa cintaku.. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku tak terlihat.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya, benar. Lebih baik ia terus melarikan diri._

_Lebih baik ia harus membohongi dirinya sendiri._

_Ia masih akan tetap mencintai sesosok itu,tentu saja._

_Hanya ia akan bersikap pasif. _

_Diam._

_Memutar volume kehidupan menuju angka 0.1_

_Sangat dekat dengan tombol OFF._

_Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.._

_bahwa langkah ini bukan blunder._

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk seseorang yang telah bersedia menjadi pendamping sesosok yang dicintainya._

_._

Hidupmu.. dipenuhi semiliar kebahagiaan, bukan?

Sekali-sekali, menjadi egois adalah hal terpenting.

Jangan pernah lepaskan Orpheus..

Karena kalian adalah satu jiwa.

Namun berhati-hatilah, Eridike,

Karena setitik kecerobohanmupun akan menjauhkanmu dari sang Orpheus.

.

.

.

_24 Januari._

_Dia.._

_Kenapa?_

_Aku yang seperti ini.._

_Aku yang sekotor ini..._

_Apa pantas?_

_Apa dia juga akan meninggalkanku?_

_Aku hanya.._

_Tak boleh berharap._

_Tak ada gunanya orang sepertiku berharap._

_Aku terus mendoktrinasi diriku.._

_Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh._

_Karena aku bukan orang lemah.._

_Karena aku sudah terbiasa menanggung kepahitan._

_._

_._

_26 Februari. (Setahun kemudian)_

_Jika ia menikah nanti, aku ingin juga ke pestanya._

_Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada istrinya nantinya._

_Karena ia sangat beruntung telah mendapatkannya yang kucintai -secara diam-diam selama lima belas tahun._

_Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja._

_Aku sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan mencintainya._

_Aku akan tersenyum._

_Sungguh.._

_Dan aku tak ingin membual._

_._

_._

_._

_28 Maret._

_Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya._

_Aku hanya pengecut._

_Aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan,_

_jadi aku memutuskan diam._

_Konyol, bukan, diary?_

_._

_._

_._

**Kopi Luwak presents : An Everlasting Love at 2013**

**Hope you like it, and**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

(A)

_Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku tak ingin membelokkan diriku menuju kebenaran._

_._

_"Eridike!" Tangis dan teriakanmu bercampur menjadi satu. Hei, tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui jika kau telah sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Dan, bukannya kau tak berusaha untuk menutupinya? Bahkan di dekat seseorang yang sayangnya kau tak mengetahui bahwa ia menyukaimu._

_Bukankah kau ingin melindungi ia yang kau cintai? Namun sayangnya kau melupakan fakta bahwa ginjalmu kini tinggal satu. Membiarkan ginjalmu sendiri robek, demi melindunginya. Tetapi fakta bahwa ia malah mengorbankan ginjalnya untuk balik melindungimu itu membuat hatimu kebas oleh perasaan yang kau tak sanggup menjabarkannya. Walau sebenarnya kau tak ingin ia mengorbankan kesehatannya sendiriuntukmu._

_"Hei, sadarlah. Kita belum merajut mimpi itu, kan? Drama itu belum terlaksana, kan? Hei.." Kau bergumam perih, seakan itu adalah mantera. Seakan itu akan menyadarkannya dari koma. Ajaibnya, itu berfungsi. Perlahan jemari sosok itu bergerak. Tetapi kau belum menyadarinya, karena kau masih berkutat dengan lantunan harapanmu. "Tuhan, biarkan Eridike-ku kembali membuka matanya. Kembali tertawa. Aku menyayanginya.." Tuhan mendengarkan suara indahmu, Orpheus. Mata itu terbuka. Kau masih menunduk, sayangnya._

_"Aku mencintainya.. Aku mencintai Eridike-ku.."_

_"Kyuhyun-"_

_"Aku menyukaimu.."_

_Sesosok itu tersenyum lemah. "Aku.. Juga.."_

_Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan dengan terkejut, kau tersenyum bahagia. "Hei, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!" Kau memeluk sosok itu dengan rasa yang sulit terlukiskan._

_._

_._

_Disisi lain, Ia hendak menjenguk sang kakak yang mungkin masih terbaring lirih dengan ceria, siap menceritakan segalanya yang sayangnya hanya tinggal monolog. Walau dalam keadaan sadarpun, ia hanya akan dicibir dengan sadis. Sebuket lili putih digenggamannya. Ia bersenandung riang, memperdengarkan suara emasnya. Langit seolah mendukun suasana hatinya yang indah, hingga suasana itu hancur berkeping oleh sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya. Suara itu terdengar letih._

_"Aku mencintainya.. Aku mencintai Eridike-ku.."_

_Suara itu adalah suara yang dicintainya. Ia sama sekali yakin akan itu._

_Tak urung, ia tertegun._

_Kata-kata itu menohoknya tepat. Seperti sebuah penegasan baginya._

_Apalagi ketika ia mendengar persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan._

_Ia menggigit bibirnya._

_Padahal ia barusan hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun ia mendengar segalanya, tahukah?_

_Segera, ia menutupi wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat lagi agar isakan itu mampat. Ia mati-matian menahan air mata itu. Ia kemudian berbalik. Meletakkan buket bunga itu di dekat pintu._

_Ia hanya nggak ingin terlihat menangis.._

_Berjalan gontai dan membiarkan hatinya hancur kembali dengan sebuah kesadaran. Ia tak seharusnya menangis, karena ia yang memutuskan untuk diam._

_._

_._

_Jika sebuah kebenaran adalah saat dimana tanpamu, aku tak keberatan memilih sebuah kesalahan._

_._

(B)

_Ia bukan manusia sempurna. Apa yang di dirinya bukanlah salahnya, kau tahu? Bahkan ia tak pernah menginginkan ini. Tapi kenapa kau menatapnya seolah kau mengetahui segala fakta darinya?_

_._

_._

_Sebuah sore yang menabur hujan._

_"Tunggu.." Suara itu memanggilmu penuh harap. Entah apa, namun kau sangat yakin bahwa ia ingin kau menggubrisnya. Kau mendesis. Kini kau berpikir, orang semacam dirinya tak pantas bahkan untuk sekedar menyebut namamu. Kau mengepalkan tangan hingga buku jarimu memucat. Kau akan menjadi pengkhianat atas janjimu, sekarang. Kau tak peduli. Apakah ia menyakitimu, Kyuhyun? Bahkan ia selalu berusaha agar tak menyinggung dirimu yang emosional. Tetapi batinmu memerih, dan kau tak mengerti apa akasanmu. "Kau.. mengetahuinya, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sosok itu mengeja kata-katanya bahkan dengan sangat hati-hati._

_"Lalu kau mau apa jika aku mengetahuinya?" Nadamu sungguh sama sekali tak bersahabat. Tentu saja aku mengerti. Karena sosok itu memiliki sesuatu yang menjijikkan yang mengalir bersama darahnya selalu. Tentu kau berpikir bahwa ia bukan sosok baik-baik._

_"Maafkan aku.." Seandainya kau tahu bahwa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Kau membuatnya meminta maaf bahkan atas sesuatu yang ia sendiri membencinya. Ia menautkan kedua belah tangannya melalui jemarinya. Sakit. Ia tentu mengetahui, penolakan khalayak yang mengetahui tentangnya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf.._

_"Untuk apa?" Kau mendecih sinis._

_".. Maaf.." Suara itu makin lirih._

_"Untuk orang sepertimu, mungkin satu maaf saja takkan cukup." Kau tak membalik badanmu bahkan sekedar untuk menatap matanya, sedari tadi. Kau berjalan pergi. Meninggalkannya._

_._

_._

_Ia mendendangkan sebuah harapan semu. Diatas hatinya yang telah remuk. "Tolong." Getarnya. "To-tolong.. jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku minta maaf.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, seperti yang telah dilakukan semua orang.."_

_._

_._

_Dan hanya hujan yang menyimpan rapat permohonan itu. Namun sosokmu semakin jauh. Kemudian kehidupan seperti memorak-porandakan dunia keduanya. Dunia kesendirian yang menyenangkan.. Tanpa ada rasa sakit yang membuncah._

_._

_Disana hujan masih menderas._

_._

_._

_Lihatlah, sekarang kaulah yang mengemis maaf darinya._

.

(C)

_Ada empat hati. Dan tiga cinta. Namun hanya satu yang berakhir menyenangkan._

_._

_._

_"Yesung-hyung.." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. Daun-daun mulai meranggas dan berwarna merah. Sejujurnya indah, namun aura suram tetap terasa. Diam dan senyap._

_Sosok yang terpanggil tersenyum. "Ya?" Tanyanya dengan tak kalah lembutnya._

_"Maafkan aku.." Sebulir air membasahi pipinya._

_"Atas?"_

_"Dia telah muncul kembali, hyung.. Padahal aku sudah mulai membuka hatiku untuk hyung.." Isaknya dengan -selalu- pelan. Langit pagi terasa indah._

_"Tak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu.."_

_"Jika saat itu takkan datang lagi?"_

_"Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan kau yang mencintaiku..." Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Ia mendorong kursi roda itu menuju lorong yang menuju sebuah kamar._

_"Terima kasih.. Yesung-hyung.." -Dan maafkan aku. _

_"Tentu. Tentu."_

_._

_._

_Seribu matahari yang tersenyum tepat didepannya._

_._

(D)

_Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Pada akhirnya ketika semuanya berbalik selesat peluru, kau menyesalinya seumur hidupmu._

_._

_._

_Sebuah malam yang damai pada sebuah musim semi._

_Di kamar itu suasana tenang, namun tak menghilangkan kehangatan yang terasa. Sempit, namun bahagia. Kau mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamar yang bocor ketika hujan. "Wookie," panggilmu._

_"Yaa?" Suara itu menjawab dengan riang._

_"Aku tak ingin malam seperti ini berakhir." Ucapmu yakin._

_"Kenapa?" Timpal suara itu penasaran._

_"Karenaa.. Aku masih bisa menatapmu disampingku. Ahaha~ kedengarannya konyol, ya. Tapi, sumpah. Aku senang sekali ketika mendapati diriku masih tertidur disampingmu setiap malam. Bercerita seperti kakak dan adik kandung. Dan aku selalu dihantui pikiran ketakutan jika nantinya malam yang seperti ini akan berakhir. Selalu seperti itu." Jelasmu, tersenyum masih menatap langit-langit._

_"Iya ya. Aku juga.. sering merasa nggak ingin yang seperti ini berakhir dan tinggal kenangan." Ia melebarkan selimutnya untuk dibagi denganmu. Mengeratkannya._

_"Percaya atau tidak, aku ingin terus melindungimu."_

_Ia mencibirkan bibirnya. "Apa itu? Memang aku lemah? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki," tukasnya, tak terima._

_"Iya." Jawabmu dengan -seolah tak berperasaan._

_"Dasar jahat."_

_"Tapi itu kenyataan, kan?"_

_"..."_

_"Nggak, kok. Aku bercanda. Bukan karena kamu lemah, tapi atas sesuatu yang tak dapat kudefinisikan."_

_"Haah? Apa itu?"_

_"Entah. Sudahlah, ayo tidur. Aku nggak mau kamu dimarahi Kangta- ahjussi."_

_".. hehe.. Terima kasih!" Ucapnya riang,tersenyum lima jari._

_"Sudahlah," ujarmu seraya mematikan lampu. "Selamat malam!"_

_"Ya!" Ia mengangguk-angguk semangat._

_._

_._

_Dan pikirmu dipenuhi oleh 'mengapa'_

_._

(E)

_Suatu saat nanti, akankah ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya sungguh telah terbalas?_

_._

_._

_Sebuah rasa sakit itu,yang ia timbulkan sendiri tiba-tiba melebar. Kurang puas, ia bahkan menabur garam pada sumber itu. Tadinya ia terbiasa untuk dilindungi, namun kini ia harus melindungi diri sendiri. Namun bagaimana jika raga, hati dan fikirnya bersekongkol untuk menghancurkannya? Bagaimana ia dapat melindungi itu?_

_Sebuah rasa yang ibarat pisau bermata dua._

_Menyakitkan, kah?_

_Tapi bagaimana jika rasa itu mengerat urat nadinya dalam-dalam? Bagaimana bila ia malah menikmati kesakitan itu?_

_Dan kenapa ia merasa seolah terlemah?_

_Demi Tuhan, ia lelaki!_

_Lelaki ditakdirkan untuk kuat, bahkan seandainya ia -maaf- banci atau gay, kan?_

_Ia yakin bahwa ia kuat. Karena dengan yakin ia memilih jalan ini, untuk mencintai sosok itu. Meski dianggap menyimpang, toh hanya ia yang mengetahui keabnormalannya. Ia akan bertahan.. beserta segalanya dari kepunyaannya yang telah luluh lantak._

_Ia mendesah. Langit hanya berawan. Namun cukup untuk meneduhkannya...menyembunyikannya._

_Dari segala apapun disini, hanya rasa itu yang bertahan._

_Ia hanya mencintainya.._

_Kepalanya menengadah menantang matahari yang tertutupi, meski sinarnya masih sedikit menerabas. "Tuhan.. tolong cabutlah nyawaku. Apa perlunya aku bertahan lebih lama? Apa perlunya semua ini? Aku bersalah? Pada siapa?" Ia hanya.. menginginkan ketika masa lalu itu kembali hadir. Membuainya yang terhempas.._

_Sungguh, ia tak sendirian. Sosok itu akan selalu menyayanginya, tahukah? Ia yang selalu mengamatinya dari jauh. Mungkin ia akan menjadi sang pengagum rahasia. Mungkin jaga tidak. Karena sesosok itu mengenalnya._

_Mungkin inilah alasan Tuhan tak segera mencabut nyawanya._

_Mungkin juga.. Tuhan tak mencabut nyawanya karena sang pengagum rahasianya menjadikannya sebagai sumbernya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa... untuk berbahagia. Atau karena ia terlalu fokus pada kesedihannya?_

_Sosok lelaki rapuh itu mengabur seriring rentetan hujan yang menuruni bumi._

_._

_._

_Tapi.. untuk apa berbalas? Ia pasti telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya disana._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N (2) : Thank you for reading! Terima kasih juga buat semua yang menunggu XD maaf saya menyebalkan karena tak kunjung update Doakan saya agar ide lebih cepat datang, yaa~~ Terima kasih.. Maaf tidak bisa balas review baik di PM maupun disini.. Tapi saya merasa dihargai.. Terima kasih! *bow*


End file.
